Update:Patch Notes (24 February 2014)
The following fixes and tweaks have now been implemented. If you believe a change has not been documented, either in the patch notes or the news posts for this week’s update, please detail the change so that it may be added. As always, be sure to submit a bug report should you encounter a gameplay bug or graphical glitch in-game. Graphical: *A barrel in Taverley that is needed for Treasure Trails has been added back to the game. *Various Dungeoneering interfaces have been updated to match the New Interface System design. Skills, D&Ds & Minigames: *Win points are now rewarded for games that last for at least 5 minutes in the Heist minigame. *The Heist reward interface has been corrected so that you are no longer have to have more points than necessary to purchase a perk. *The false accusation count in Heist has been reduced from 5 to 3. *Robbers in the Heist minigame can no longer be caught when climbing out of the water. *Guards will now have a fade in at the start of the Heist minigame and their minimap will be blocked to allow the Robbers a chance to disguise themselves. *Guards can only help other guards out of internal affairs once per game in the Heist minigame. *During the Heist minigame, robbers can no longer stand still with immunity when handcuffed. *Players can no longer benefit from the Og'glog pools when playing the Heist minigame. *The lobby timer in the Heist minigame has been increased slightly to allow players some time to join the team before a game starts. *NPCs within the Heist minigame can now walk through players. Other: *The cooldown on the devotion ability is now 90 seconds. *The protection boost offered by the devotion ability during PvP situations is now 75%. *The devotion ability now lasts for a minimum of 5 seconds and a maximum of 20 seconds. *Devotion will now be turned off during the Kalphite King, Vorago and Barrows : Rise of the Six encounters, where appropriate, as with other defensive abilities. *Players who were unable to broadcast are once again able to do so. *The Kal'Ger the Warmonger music track now unlocks correctly. *The repair cost for superior leviathan ring and superior reefwalker's cape is now considerably less harsh. *Players with high-level combat stats will no longer receive daily challenges for players with low level-combat stats such as, kill 5 cows. *Companion pets are now prevented from being placed in the backpack in some circumstances. *The Virtus wand and book now give a warning message when you attempt to drop them. *Players can now use the assist system again. *A reference to Treasure Hunter keys has been corrected in a bond’s description. *When players purchase an aura from Solomon’s General Store they will now receive correct aura. Ninja Fixes: *The first option on a gem bag is now 'Fill' instead of 'Inspect'. *Cannons can no longer be setup in the Dungeoneering lobby area. *The main option on scrying pools has been changes to 'Scry' instead of 'Direct-portal'. *A wall near Edgeville is no longer able to be passed through. *You can now select which Easter egg you want to be when equipping the Easter ring. *The Slayer XP reward for killing Bork has been increased. *Non-members will now be able to use 3 of the available 5 action bars. *A tooltip has been added to the coin pouch number which shows you the exact amount of coins you have stored in it. *The Construction animations for building (standard, wall, and floor) have been updated. *The Construction animation for removing a built object has been updated. *All stackable feathers gathered whilst hunting birds can now be used for fly fishing. *Agile and wicked clothing can now be added to the armour case. *My Arm has decided to permanently keep the door leading to his herb patch open.